lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jordin Bolten
Jordin Bolten is the son of Betha, and John Bolten making him a member of House Bolten. Jordin is the second youngest of the three children and due to his mother's death during his younger sister's birth he did not ever get to know his mother. Jordin has two siblings in Cerwynn, and Jeanie Bolten of whome are both engaged two noblemen from other houses leaving him to work within his house. Jordin Bolten became close early on to his cousin Domeric Bolten who has had a huge effect on the morals of Jordin meaning that Jordin sits on the Domeric side of House Bolten. Jordin's loyalty to his cousin Domeric has led to a problem with him and his father John who is squarely posted up in the Ramsey camp. Though his cousin Domeric doesn't know it Jordin has made contact with members of the Lucernian Diplomatic Order of the Green Dragon and through this has allowed the Lucernians to gain intimate knowledge of the Bolten's scheme's and hemisphere of control in the regions outside of their internal Kingdom. His final moment within the Kingdom of Bolten came when he joined the campaign in the west against the Lucernians. Biding his time and staying near their lines, he would feed information to his handlers of whom came to understand the total troops in the Bolten armies, and would know what they planned. When the forces of Bolten retreated it was Jordin that at the last minute discovered that Ramsey planned to ambush and kill Domeric Bolten, and thus he would join with Ramsey despite the danger in order to try and stop him. He would delay Ramsey's forces to the point that they would camp on a river bed, where they were ambushed by the forces of Jamie Lannister who massacred basically the entire army but despite their beliefs they had not killed Ramsey. Following the betrayal he was shipped to Koenisburg where he was held in an attempt to make him appear to be a captive when in fact he was clearly a Lucernian loyalist by this point. Jordin would hear the news that Ramsey had killed Domeric, and this would send him into an emotional tailspin as all the plans he had seemed to end with the death of his beloved cousin and the rise of Ramsey Bolten to the most influencial member of the Kingdom of Bolten. History Early History Jordin Bolten became close early on to his cousin Domeric Bolten who has had a huge effect on the morals of Jordin meaning that Jordin sits on the Domeric side of House Bolten. Jordin's loyalty to his cousin Domeric has led to a problem with him and his father John who is squarely posted up in the Ramsey camp. Domeric Bolten The control his father John had over young Jordin was fully put into question as Jordin became closer with his cousin Domeric. Domeric showed him a different path then the one seemingly put forth by the rest of House Bolten. In this way he was forbidden to see his cousin Domeric but he constantly rebelled against his fathers control and say his cousin anyway where the two trained in swordsmanship, and archery turning young Jordin into a rather skilled fighter. With this training Jordin joined Domeric in the army when he came of age, and together as they had always planned they slowly gained more and more influence. Betrayal Main Article : Order of the Green Dragon "Darkness always had its part to play. Without it, how would we know when we walked in the light? It’s only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, disciplined, sometimes—if necessary—brought down for a time. Then it will rise again, as it must." -Jordin Bolten Though his cousin Domeric doesn't know it Jordin has made contact with members of the Lucernian Diplomatic Order of the Green Dragon and through this has allowed the Lucernians to gain intimate knowledge of the Bolten's scheme's and hemisphere of control in the regions outside of their internal Kingdom. He has begin feeding the Order of the Green Dragon information on the supporters of Bolten inside the Kingdom of Frey, along with allowing them to know about the silent war that Bolten has been waging against the forces of Gondor. All of this information he has given out in the hopes of allowing Lucerne to beat Bolten as he feels that the conflict between the Domeric, and Ramsey sides of the house have already been won by Ramsey. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|John Bolten - Father|link=John Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Betha Bolten - Mother|link=House Bolten Jeanie Bolten.jpg|Jeanie Bolten - Sister|link=Jeanie Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Cerwyn Bolten - Sister|link=Cerwynn Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Varish Bolten - Brother|link=Varish Bolten Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Cousin|link=Ramsey Bolten Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Cousin|link=Domeric Bolten Relationships Category:Goth Category:House Bolten Category:People Category:People of Bolten Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight